


Emptiness - Malec

by x_meraki_x



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x17, F/M, I BROKE MY HEART, Spoilers, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_meraki_x/pseuds/x_meraki_x
Summary: In which Alexander Lightwood can't help but to accept the proposal of Asmodeus in order to bring back the happiness of the man he loves.





	Emptiness - Malec

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and left school early so instead of resting I decided to write this and break my own heart just a little more than that last episode did.

Alec couldn’t even comprehend the proposal that left the distasteful mouth of Asmodeus, he couldn’t understand how he could be so cruel. How was he supposed to decided whether to accept his deal or leave it and label the man insane; he had to be insane attempting to get the Lightwood male to agree to such a thing,  
but then the tense male thought back to the night before as he held a sobbing Magnus Bane within his caring embrace. 

The painful whimpers of the usually upbeat Magnus echoed through the night, ripping what was left of Alec Lightwood’s heart into pieces. The ex-warlock complained and cried until the morning sun appeared, which was when he finally succumbed to his sleepy mind. The Lightwood male broke at the sight, feeling as though he would never truly be enough on his own to make Magnus happy; Alexander Lightwood felt worthless and he needed to change that. So, after a long and tense silence between the male and the greater demon, Alec accepted Asmodeus’s deal, aching inside as he did. The male explained that Magus’s magic and immortality would return as soon as the Lightwood male completed his end of the deal; oh, how he dreaded what was to come.

“Alexander, I had wondered where you went. When I awoke you were gone” Magnus spoke with a fake tinge of happiness he forced into his voice.

Alec stared down at the floor gloomily with a heavy heart as he staggered closer towards his significant other. The regret and sadness were clearly indicated in the way he held himself, and so the newly mortal frowned in concern.

“Alexander, what – “

The Lightwood male glanced up towards the face of Magnus Bane and held up his hand to interrupt the male’s question. Alec took a moment to stare longingly at the face of the man that he loved, for he knew that after this he may not be able to stare at the beautiful man anymore.

“Magnus I – we need to talk” he spoke hesitantly, unsure of his words and what he was planning to do, “I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to be together… romantically, any longer”

The concerned smile that sat on the lips of Magnus Bane drooped into a worried and desperate frown as the words spilled from Alec Lightwood’s mouth. The male couldn’t believe what he was hearing; had Alec given up on him because of his loss of magic, the loss of what he believed to be his worth.

“I just – you don’t seem happy with me, and I’m unsure of how to change that. You’re right when you said that I wanted this, that I wanted to grow old with you side by side, but clearly you aren’t happy with that. I’m not enough to make you happy and like you said, only your magic can change that.” The words came tumbling out so fast that what was being said was almost inaudible to Magnus, but he understood.

Tears began to fall down the cheeks of Alexander Lightwood, the male sucked in a deep and shaky breath before lifting his hand and wiping the tears away on the back of his hand. Magnus stood unmoving, his brain trying desperately to comprehend the words being spoken to him by the man he loves, by the man he does not believe he could ever live without.

He spoke shakily and desperately, “Alexander what are you – what are you doing? Why are you doing this?”

There was a thick and suffocating silence between the two males as Alec moved his vision towards the floorboards, his eyebrows furrowing as the waterfall continued down his face.

“You heard what I said Magnus, we can’t do this anymore and pretend that it’ll all be okay. You aren’t happy without your magic; you aren’t happy with just me and that’s okay. It just means that this needs to end and I’m- I’m so-sorry, Magnus – ” the male choked, beginning to feel the burning in the back of his throat as the bile climbed up unwillingly, the distaste for the words he was speaking causing Alec to feel physically ill.

“no no – no, Alexander please. Please don’t leave me, I don’t think I can get through this without you” Magnus begged, leaning forward and gripping tightly onto the Lightwood male’s dark jacket.

“I’m sorry, but this is the way it has to be – “

And with that, Alexander Lightwood softly grabbed the hands clutching onto the middle of his jacket and pulled them away before turning and walking as quickly as possible away from the man he loved.

Both hearts were broken that night, as the painful sobs of both males echoed through every room.

A feeling of power returned to Magnus Bane that night, it was then that he understood what Alec Lightwood had done. As relived the warlock was to have the emptiness in his heart filled once again by the return of his magic, another emptiness had arisen; this one much worse than the last.

"Oh Alexander, what have you done?"


End file.
